


Personal

by Dragonalpha10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonalpha10/pseuds/Dragonalpha10
Summary: Jack loves seeing his baby girls pussy full of cum.





	1. JACK

My name is jack. I'm a 30-year-old man slightly well built but thin. I have a 5 o'clock shadow with not much hair on my chest or in any other places, I have big hands and big feet, brown eyes with coppery red hair and right now I Have my pointer finger shoved up my little girls leaking pussy covered in her hot wetness and being almost crushed by the vice grip of her walls.

But that's in you future right now we're gonna travel to my past so that you know how I ended up here.

I grew up on a farm with two other brothers and 4 younger sisters along with 3 of my own kids, my mom, and my dad. Our family raised animals from cows to water buffalo. We also had many fields of corn, touches of apple trees, and fruit trees. Our house was a three-story farmhouse with 12 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and dining room. We also had a dog named Lacey.

Now, this seems like a normal family right. Wrong. You see my mother is actually my father's sister. They had been raised into family insist knowing no better. My grandfather had them get married and have kids when my father was 30 and my mother was 14. Then we were born. I was the first, then came my brothers and sisters. After I turned 9 my father gave me the talk. He had me strip down naked and sat me on the bed and began, it was “The talk that it was the time that I got started with early practice”. He then brought in my youngest sister named nelly she was only 7 at the time. My dad brought her into my room dressed in nothing but a pair of white sock. She was still too young to grow hair so her pussy was nice and smooth, and small probably barely even able to fit in dad's pointer finger. With tiny budding breasts that had tiny pink nipples. She had creamy skin pink lips and big olive green eyes with blond hair done up in pigtails. My dad instructed me in how to breed her.

He guides me on top of her just like we would with our farm animals when we needed new animals. he peeled her soft lips apart. He then places my 4-inch cock right at her opening and told me to push all the way in until I couldn't anymore. The first time I did this it was painful for my sister, but so good for me. Her tight heat squeezed me all over as rivulets of blood gushed out from her tight cunt and down her thighs. I had been scared about that at first until my dad told me that it was ok and to breed my sister harder and fill her with my seed. It wasn't long before my balls drew in tightly and I blew my first tiny load deep inside her. When I pulled out it tried to gush out but dad push it back in and then fingers nelly's stretched out hole until she had her first squirt and convulse and whined in pleasure. 

We would break for a bit before dad would have me take her again and again. We did this for weeks before dad brought in another one of my younger sisters who was 6 and had me breed her as well. We would switch back and forth between them. When one wasn't in use they would be sent to my younger brothers to be “bred them”. The other two girls still too young to be filled with actual seed and the boys too young to produce. Then a month of this my dad took my sister hard screwed her right against a wall and filled her loose hole with cum until it ran right out of her and to the ground. The next day she bled. It was wired really, I had been balls deep in her velvety walls and there was just blood everywhere when I pulled out of her. After that dad cleaned her up and told me that I was breeding her right, but that I would have to give her at least 7 days before I could breed her again.The whole family turned to the third oldest Marcy who was 6. 

My birthday was right after the 7 days had passed making me 10 years old. Dad said that I now had the write to my mother and any other female on the farm as well as my brothers. He then also said that I didn't need to wear clothes either say that I should be able to give my cum to the females at any time and anywhere. That night I pumped my cum into mummy’s soaking wet pussy twice and my sisters twice as well. My brothers gave me blow jobs and I gave my anal virginity to my father. It wasn't long till my sister and mother stopped bleeding every month and began to grow round and things became harder for them, my dad then explained that we would be getting new little brothers and sister soon and that I had to take special care for them. That I did. I would run errands and get em whatever they needed. I wouldn’t ask questions or fight against them. It lasted for 9 months total before my sister screams filled the house and my mother locked both her and my sister in the bathroom. We were all to wait down stairs till mom said that we could come up. Her screams were horribly frightening. My other sister Tara, who was now 8 months pregnant clung to me while my father paced. My brothers and my other sisters were in the basement, busy with filling the girls with their seed now old enough to produce. 

It was 12 am when my sisters scream stopped and a different crying filled the house. I was rushed up stairs by my father. When I got to the bathroom there was my sister sweaty, bloody, and tired looking holding onto a tiny bundle wrapped in pink blankets. Stepping closer she unwrapped it and showed me the face of my baby daughter. She was pale with pink cheeks. I don't know what instincts took over me but I felt the need to protect and provide her. 

The years by went like this. Till all the bedrooms had at least two or three kids in a room. I was 19 when I left the house and went out into the real world. I got a job and worked and worked until I could afford a house, car. It wasn't long till I met my wife Grace. She was beautiful. Chocolate brown skin, most eyes, black hair, and plump devil lips. She was thin but curvy with beautiful full breasts. It wasn't long before she got pregnant with Molly and gave birth to her. The first 4 years of molly, me, and Grace's life were perfect then grace’s old habit of alcoholism came back and she died a week after molly's 5th birthday from alcohol poisoning. 

And this is where the second part of my life begins.


	2. Chapter 2

It was tuesday night meaning I would get to play with molly's body while she slept in bed. I had a schedule of doing so every tuesday wednesday friday saturday and sundays. Monday and thursday I worked. I was in her room standing by her bed where she slept naked. I had been having her sleep like this since her mom died. I would pull down her converses. Her tiny body laying on her back I would spread her legs wide open eagle styled. I rubbed her tiny nipples before pinching and pulled them until they peaked. I would lean down to roughly suck and nibbled on them with my teeth. I watched as my little girl would make little whiny sounds before rolling over onto her side. I rolled her back onto her back knowing that she wouldn't wake up any times soon, especially since I had drugged her at dinner with a harmless sleeping pills I knew she would sleep through this. Grabbing her by her pale fragile hips I began rubbing my thumb down to were my baby girls clit was I began to play with it, rubbing circles and pressing hard into. I wiped out my dick and gave it a couple stocks I was already close. Pushing my girls tiny lips apart I made sure I was lined up with her tiny hole and carefully pushed the tip just barely into her. Just enuf I could feel her wetness, and gave a final jerk and shot my load. Then using my dick i rubbed in the cum that leaked out when I pulled my tip out making her cunny shiny and slick. I then tucked myself back in and left the room. 

The next morning I came in to see my little girl waking up I watched as her eyes landed on me before he sweet little voice filled my ears.

“ morning daddy.” she said with a smile on her face. I walked over and kissed her on the mouth.

“ morning baby.” I went to pick her up when I looked down and saw blood leaking out of her. A wide smile spread onto my face before I pushed molly onto the bed and held her down. Thinking I was playing she just giggled and laid still. I quickly pulled my morning hood out and hoisted her legs together and over her head and pulled her soft sticky lips apart. lining myself up with her bloody and tiny hole, I gave her a rough kiss as I pushed in. she let out a scream of bloody murder. Tears streamed down her face and she began to try to kick and tried to push me off. I kept pushing in all the way until my balls were on her hairless ass. I kept kissing her until she stopped kicking and crying. I then pulled back out before slamming back in her hairless pussy making some of the dirtyest sounds as precum, blood, and my last night cum mixed together and help me to fuck deeper into her. I was so lost in pleasure i soon didn't care about anything and grabbed molly by her hips and began to screw her into the bed. Letting go of her mouth her gasps, whimpers, and cries filled my ears. Kissing down her neck I bit into the junction of her neck loving the feeling of her arching and gasping and struggling to breath. My lips then latched onto her tiny breasts and I began to suckle from them like if they were filled with milk and I was a starving man.

I began to bite and nip at the bud till it was hard and sore before going to the next one and doing the same. letting my tongue lather saliva all over it then I blew on it making my baby girl arch. I was getting close and I wanted to make molly feel pleaser and cum before me. Lowering my hand I began to fervently rub at her clit with my middle finger. Mollys moans became cries of pleasure, I watch as she writhed and clenched around me. 

“ ohh fuck yes baby girl you fell good. Like having daddy play with your little bloody cunny. You gonna cum baby girl. Come on I want you to cum on my cock. Fucking squirt.” and just like that she began to shiver and shake she stopped breathing as her eyes rolled into her had a small smile on her lips. Then I felt it against my stomach liquid rushing all over me sending molly into more spasms before collapsing against the bed. I kept going plowing deeper and deeper into molly until I exploded inside her. Riding out my orgasim I made sure all my cum stayed inside when I pulled out of her. Standing up I tucked myself back into my pants and pulled her legs apart before spreading the smooth lips. 

I ground at the sight of her once vergin cunny dripping with her wetness, blood, and cum bright red and swollen. Picking her up I carried her to the bathroom and started a shower. Pulling of my clothes I helped her into the shower and washed her down with soap. With the bar of soap in hand I move down to her pussy and began to messy fondle it. Blood cum and soap mixing together her little body shake and shiver. Her pink lips letting out little gasps. Lifting up her leg I reached for the detachable shower head before turning the spray on low until it was mere inches away from my baby girls cunt, I then turned the spray all the way on high. Molly thrashed and moaned in my arms her nails digging into my skin. I placed the shower head back on the holder before I directed her against the bathroom wall and didn't hesitate before I fucked up and sheathed myself back into her hot cavern she hisses a little. Grabbing her shoulders I began to fuck her into the wall as deep as I could before grabbing her tiny nipples and relentlessly pinched and twisted them digging my nails into them making her wail and scream.   
It didn't take long for me to shoot my load into her as soon as I came I pulled out and let her fall to the floor before leaving the shower stall and grabbed a towel and left the room with a smirk on my face. I began to take care of her bloody bed sheets and chose a cream colored dress made of some kind of fabric and laid it on her freshly made bed and wrote a note saying ~get dressed. Breakfast will be ready when you come down to eat it


End file.
